paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Fight Song- Tundra version
This takes place before Tundra joined the PAW Patrol. She's been bullied by a few strays and her own brother, and she'd been feeling run down and upset, unsure if she'll ever find her place in life, but then she starts feeling more upbeat and positive, reminding herself that she can overcome whater is thrown at her if she really believes in herself. Yes i changed some words around to fit Tundra Song here ____________ Tundra sighed and looked over her shoulder, brushing off the dirt and twigs that tangled in her fur from being pushed around by her brother and some bully strays. She sniffed a bit and got up, limping a bit towards the beach, one of her favorite places to think. She stared at her reflection in the water, taking a long hard look at herself in the waves before she takes another long sigh, closing her eyes. She'd been taking a lot of hard blows to her self-esteem lately, feeling more and more worthless like her brother kept claiming she was...... She looked over to the side, watching a young girl and her mother and father playing in the waves. She gave a small smiled, feeling a little better seeing the warming sight. She felt something stirring in her heart. "Like a small boat on the ocean, sending big waves Into motion..." She stood up and started walking around, feeling the wind blowing gently through her fur. She kept thinking of her brother and then looked back at the happy families and pets around her. '' "Like how a single word can make a heart open... I might only have one match but I can make an explosion. And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain.... I will scream them loud tonight-Can you hear my voice this time?"'' She grinned and started running, feeling the sand shifting away under her paws as she broke loose.'' "This is my fight song, Take back my life song- Prove I'm alright soooooo-ng! My power's turned on! Starting right now I'll be strong! I'll play my fight soooo-ng! And I don't really care if nobody else believes, Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!"'' "Needing friends and I'm chasing sleep, Nobody's worried about me, In too deep.... Say I'm in too deep... And it's been two months, I miss my home...." She paused and thought for a few more moments, then got another determined blaze in her eyes. "But there's a fire burning in my bones. And I still believe, Yeah I still believe!" "And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight! Can you hear my voice this time?!" "This is my fight song! Take back my life song- Prove I'm alright sooo-ng! My power's turned on- Starting right now I'll be strong- I'll play my fight soooo-ng! And I don't really care if nobody else believes, Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me.....A lot of fight left in me.." Tundra paused at the top of the hill, staring at the view in front of her in awe. The sun shone against the ocean, the water glimmering like tiny diamonds. "Like a small boat on the ocean....Sending big waves Into motion... Like how a single word can make a heart open... I might only have one matchbut I can make an explosion...." Tundra howled from her perch, feeling better than ever as she stood over the town, her heart pounding with courage and joy. "This is my fight song, Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright soooo-ng! My power's turned on- Starting right now I'll be strong! I'll play my fight sooooo-ng! And I don't really care if nobody else believes, Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me...Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me!" Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Tundra Category:Fanon Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fanon Songs Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundraverse Song articles Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles